disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
California Adventure: The Game
California Adventure : The Game California Adventure: The Game is a computer game released January 6, 2019 at 3:09 PM. It is a virtual Disneyland Game, much like Disney Magic Kingdoms, except with a sandbox mode. There are currently 88 rides, and 123 characters (excluding NPCs). The game is much more for younger gamers then Disney Magic Kingdoms. You pick 3 free characters from 6 character selections at the start of career mode. Rating: EVERYONE CREATOR: Disney Rides * Mickey Wheel (released 2019) * Peter Pan Flight (released 2019) * Snow White's Scary Adventures (released 2019) * Mad Tea Party (released 2019) * Big Thunder Mountain (released 2019) * Haunted Mansion (released 2019) * Splash Mountain (released 2019) * Jungle Cruise (released 2019) * Indiana Jones (released 2019) * Enchanted Tiki Room (released 2019) * Aladdin's Magic Carpet (released 2019) * Space Mountain (released 2019) * Astro Obiter (released 2019) * Radiator Springs Car Racers (upcoming) Characters * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Goofy * Donald Duck * Pluto * Daisy Duck * Snow White * Prince Florian (upcoming; possibly Valentine's) * Cinderella * Prince Charming (upcoming; possibly Valentine's) * Aurora * Prince Philip (upcoming; possibly Valentine's) * Merryweather, Flora, Fauna * Pinocchio * Peter Pan * Wendy Darling * Alice * Mad Hatter * Queen Of Hearts * Cruella De Vil * Tiana * Charlotte La Bouff (upcoming possibly; mardi gras) * Louis (upcoming possibly; mardi gras) * Jack Sparrow * Drizella, Anastasia, Lady Tremaine (upcoming) * Fairy Godmother * March Hare (upcoming) * Maleficent (upcoming; Halloween) * Evil Queen (upcoming; Halloween) * Dr. Facilier (upcoming; Halloween) * Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee (upcoming) * Prince Naveen (upcoming) * Esmeralda * Quasimodo * Judge Frollo * Phoebus * Captain Hook (upcoming; possibly Valentine's) * Smee (upcoming; possibly Valentines) * Buzz Lightyear (upcoming; possibly May The Fourth) * Woody (upcoming; possibly May The Fourth) * Han Solo (upcoming; possibly May The Fourth) * Princess Leia (upcoming; possibly May The Fourth) * Yoda (upcoming; possibly May The Fourth) * Princess Ariel (upcoming) * Prince Eric (upcoming) * Ursula (upcoming; Halloween) * Elsa The Snow Queen (upcoming; February) * Anna (upcoming; February) * Prince Hans (upcoming; February) * Kristoff (upcoming; February) * Olaf, and Sven (upcoming; Christmas) * Rapunzel (upcoming; late January) * Flynn Ryder (upcoming; late January) * Stitch, and Lilo (upcoming; Summer) * Mary Poppins (upcoming) * Princess Belle (upcoming; National Earth Day) * The Beast (upcoming; National Earth Day) * Gaston (upcoming; National Earth Day) * King Hubert * King Stefan * Queen Arianna * Sally (upcoming; Halloween) * Jack (upcoming; Halloween) * Jasmine (upcoming; National Earth Day) * Aladdin (upcoming; National Earth Day) * Jafar (upcoming; Halloween) * Santa Clause (upcoming; Christmas) * Ralph (upcoming; April) * Vanellope (upcoming; April) * Patty (upcoming; possibly Valentine's) Packages Perfectly Princess Pack (Includes 8 of your favourite characters; Aurora, Cinderella, Snow White, Flora, Fauna, Merrywether, Tiana, The Fairy Godmother) 99 Gems in Career Mode $2.99 for It (not recommended) 0 Gems in Sandbox Mode The Fantastic Five Pack (Includes 6 of your favourite characters; Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto) 18 Gems in Career Mode $0 for It 0 Gems in Sandbox Mode New Orleans Pack (Includes 2 rides and 2 characters; Tiana, Jack Sparrow, Pirates of The Caribbean, Haunted Mansion) 50 Gems in Career Mode $0.55 Dollars for it (not recommended) 0 Gems in Sandbox Mode Let It Go Pack (Includes your favourite characters from Frozen and Frozen Ever After, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Hans) upcoming Villainous Fun Pack (Includes your favourite villains, Jafar, Evil Queen, Ursula, Dr. Facilier, Maleficent) upcoming Halloween Pack (Includes your favourite characters, Sally, Jack) upcoming Happy Earth Day (Includes your favourite characters, Belle, Beast, Gaston, Jasmine, Aladdin, Drizella, Anastasia and Lady Tremaine) upcoming Category:Mobile apps Category:Created by Papalouie123